


Heat Of The Moment [На пике]

by Hrizotil



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Introspection, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil





	Heat Of The Moment [На пике]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Of The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284072) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



Тони?  
Тони как солнце.  
Яркий, сияющий, ослепительный.  
Усиленный ало-золотой металл отражает свет, рассыпаясь бликами.  
Тони — воплощение всего, чем Брюс не является. Не хочет быть и никогда бы не смог.  
Но, несмотря на это, Брюса тянет к нему.  
Необъяснимо. Яростно. Настойчиво.  
Иногда ему страшно, что Тони сожжет его, опалит его кожу, испепелит душу и сердце.  
Но он не делает ничего подобного.  
Нет, ведь Брюс никогда не намеревался разделить судьбу Икара.

***

Брюс?  
Брюс как пасмурное дождливое небо.  
Холодный, мрачный, печальный.  
Водоворот всех оттенков серого и синего. Постоянный ливень, промокшим тяжелым плащом пригибающий к земле.  
Иногда Тони страшится утонуть в нем.  
Утонуть в его печали, его боли, беспросветной тьме.  
Но ничего подобного не происходит.  
Нет, ведь Тони всегда удавалось вернуться на берег, как Одиссею после шторма.

***

Вместе они могли бы стать причиной сильнейших гроз.  
Ведь начиналось все с удушливого ощущения близости, предвосхищающего грядущие изменения в атмосфере.  
И продолжалось пресловутым затишьем перед бурей. Пока жар не схлестнулся с холодом.  
Две непостоянные стихии восставали друг против друга, чтобы в итоге уступить сладостному высвобождению.  
Иногда Тони позволял увлечь себя следом, двигаясь прямо сквозь стремительный поток.  
Он знал, что Брюс подхватит его, если Тони унесет слишком далеко.  
Иногда Брюс позволял себе насладиться мягким светом их общего исхода, однажды обнажив лицо.  
Он знал, что Тони защитит его глаза, если вдруг станет слишком ярко.

***

Запах дождя, пролившегося на сухую почву. Чистый, свежий, полный надежды.  
Раскинувшаяся в небе радуга. Яркая, далекая, чуть размытая.  
Они никогда не говорят об этом.  
Им это просто не нужно.


End file.
